New Beginnings
by daffywriter
Summary: Will Maria allow herself to find love agin? Also a little bit of Antonio/Gabi and Ricardo/Annie thrown in.
1. At The Coffee Shop

A/N This story is an alternate to the Ben/Meg/Maria/Derek/Tess/Beny story. In this version Derek and Maria have gone on their "second honeymoon" to Hawaii (Maria thinking Derek was Ben).  
  
This story is rated PG for mild language, violence, and thematic elements.  
  
  
  
1 - At the Coffee Shop  
  
Maria sat at the coffee shop and the tears begin to fill her eyes again.  
  
"No," she said as she picked up a menu to hide her face from prying eyes. "I promised myself I would *not* cry anymore"  
  
But sometimes circumstances beyond our control happen.  
  
Maria still couldn't believe it. She had been sleeping with Derek all that time. Ben had been held captive in Seattle. It was Meg who rescued him. It was Maria who discovered it was Derek. Maria had remembered her missing five years- full of terror from Derek and Tess. Derek had been about to kill her in Hawaii when Meg and Ben came to save her. The three of them battled with Derek. The fight had climaxed on a bridge near the ocean. Derek had fallen in and was attacked by shark.  
  
At least this time, they knew he was dead, because the police had dragged out his body.  
  
But Derek hadn't died without revealing something to Maria. "Benjy is not your son. He belongs to Tess and I."  
  
Tess however, was also dead.  
  
Maria had gone for a pelvic exam right away. Indeed, as she found out from Tyus, she had never been pregnant. She couldn't believe it. The child she thought was hers was gone.  
  
Then came the worst news of all for Maria. Ben loved Meg and only Meg.  
  
After Derek had died, Meg comforted Ben and he had looked very content. Maria was shocked to find a picture of Meg had slipped out of his pocket. It turned out that this picture had been his only comfort in Seattle. No thoughts of her or even Benjy had consoled him. Then Ben had turned to her and said.  
  
"Please understand Maria that this is hard, but I love Meg and only Meg. I loved you once, but I changed and Meg was part of that change. My love for Meg is stronger than anything I have ever felt. I am sorry Maria" This time he did not spare words. Maria knew that he was sure.  
  
"All right Ben," she had said after a few very difficult moments. "Then we'll let Carmen watch our- your nephew while we go to the Dominican Republic."  
  
"Maria, thank you," said Meg reaching out a confronting hand.  
  
"You're welcome Meg."  
  
  
  
At the Dominican Maria watched tearfully as Ben signed his name. And then Maria signed her name "Maria Torres Evans" for the last time. She made sure it was the last time because she had already arranged for her name to legally be changed back to Maria Torres as soon as the divorce papers were signed.  
  
A lonely tear fell on the divorce papers as the clerk briskly took them away. "Thank you Maria, said Ben giving her a tender but only friendly hug. Meg hugged her too. "Good luck in your new life, Meg Evans" she whispered as Ben and left for Venice for their wedding and honeymoon.  
  
  
  
So now Maria sat weeping behind the menu when a hand pulled it away from her face. She was about to snap at the waiter when she realized it was Officer Spencer from SBPD.  
  
"Oh hello, Officer" she said.  
  
"Mrs. Evans," he said.  
  
"Ms. Torres." She corrected him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Ben and Meg must be on their honeymoon then?"  
  
"Yes." Maria really wanted to be left alone.  
  
"You know, Ricardo and I are great friends. May I call you Maria?"  
  
"Of course Spencer you and my brother go way back."  
  
"Call me Eric," he said.  
  
"All right, Eric. Do you mind leaving me alone for a while?"  
  
"I would like to Maria but I have some news about Ricardo I think you should know."  
  
"What?" she asked 


	2. The Revenge

2 - The Revenge  
  
"What is it Eric? What's wrong with Ricardo?" Maria asked.  
  
Eric shifted in his seat looking uncomfortable. "Well he and I are best friends and he just told me something very disturbing. Maria, he knows about Gabi and Antonio."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Yup, and they know he knows and their headed to the loft to confront him. Now, I'd normally let them work this out, but he's vowing revenge."  
  
"I think I better get over there," said Maria as she rose from the table.  
  
"And I'll go with you," said Eric concerned for the Torreses.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Mission Gabi and Antonio were giving each other intense glances, but for different reasons.  
  
"What are we going to do Antonio? Ricardo will never forgive us!"  
  
"I don't know what we're going to do about. *Ricardo* Gabi." She was not paying attention to the tone of his words but rather the glazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Antonio, are you feeling okay?" she asked. But before she could answer the new Archbishop came in.  
  
"May I speak to you alone, Father?" he asked.  
  
Antonio glanced at Gabi. "No, your Eminence, I rather Gabi be here."  
  
The Archbishop shrugged. "As you wish," he said. He continued. "Antonio your request to leave the Priesthood has been reviewed and granted."  
  
"Thank you, your Eminence," said Antonio grinning.  
  
Gabi was shocked, to say the least. "Wha-? Antonio, why are you doing this?"  
  
The Archbishop sensed that it was time to leave and did.  
  
Antonio took off his collar. "To be with you," he said.  
  
Gabi was flabbergasted, to put it mildly. "Bu- Well it's certainly convenient that you do it as soon as Ricardo finds out about us." She crossed her arms.  
  
Antonio smiled. "Gabi look at this document." He shows her his written request to leave the Priesthood.  
  
Gabi stared at it in amazement. "Why this is dated and was filed two weeks ago."  
  
"Yes, Gabi" says Antonio hungrily. "I couldn't stay away from you anymore. And even if you don't want to be with me, I can't stay a Priest, because I'm not completely devoted to God in the way I need to be."  
  
"So it's really over?" Gabi asked.  
  
"Yes," said Antonio sounding relieved.  
  
"We better get out of this mission" Gabi said.  
  
"..and talk to Ricardo," finished Antonio.  
  
He grabs her hand and they ran out of the mission.  
  
  
  
Over at the loft Ricardo was poised and ready. *Just come in that door, just come in*," he thought maniacally. Suddenly he saw the lock turning.  
  
"There you are," he muttered.  
  
As the door opened, a gunshot was heard, and then there was a bloodcurdling scream. 


	3. The Victim

3 - The Victim  
  
"Oh my God!" said a male voice. "Ricardo what have you done!?"  
  
Ricardo stared at his victim. "Oh my God it's Maria."  
  
"Maria are you with me" Eric asked leaning down near her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm.. just. my arm." she fainted.  
  
"She's bleeding badly!" Eric yelled. "Get some bandages, now!" he barked forgetting Ricardo was slowed down by his wheelchair.  
  
Eric pulled out his portable police radio and requested 911 as Ricardo wheeled his way towards the first aid kit.  
  
Just then Antonio and Gabi walked in.  
  
*You're late,* Ricardo thought.  
  
"Oh my God, Maria!" they both cried leaning down.  
  
"What happened to her?" Antonio asked.  
  
"Give her some air!" yelled Eric gruffly. Gabi and Antonio stood back. "You're brother, Ricardo, shot her" he said.  
  
"Ricardo *why*" said Antonio.  
  
"I think that bullet was meant for you or me," said Gabi holding Antonio's arm. "Or both of us."  
  
Ricardo glared and fumed at them both. The paramedics rushed in before he had to chance to get some bandages.  
  
  
  
At the hospital, Ricardo, Gabi, Antonio, and Eric waited in the hall. Eric continued to pace back and forth.  
  
"You're really worried about my sister," said Ricardo.  
  
"She's a great person, Ricardo, and she's always been kind to me."  
  
"Thank you," said Ricardo.  
  
Suddenly Annie rushed in. "Thanks for calling me, Spencer I can't believe my best friend got shot!"  
  
"By her big brother," muttered Ricardo.  
  
"What? Are you serious Ricardo?" said Annie.  
  
"I'm afraid so," he sad sadly.  
  
Before Annie could say another word, Gabi spoke.  
  
"Ricardo how could you even think of shooting me or Antonio?"  
  
"You slept with my brother," he said.  
  
Annie's ears perked up. "What?"  
  
"It's none of your business, Annie" said Gabi.  
  
"Well excuse me Miss I-Slept-With-A-Priest! But I'm Maria's best friend like it or not and I have a right to know why she was shot."  
  
"I though it was Gabi," said Ricardo mournfully.  
  
Suddenly Nurse Stacey appeared. "Tyus just removed the bullet from her arm and he says it's okay for her to have visitors."  
  
"Oh thank God!" said Annie "Let me through!"  
  
"Not so fast!" said Nurse Stacey. "Ricardo, Maria has something that she wants to say to you." 


	4. The Patient

4 - The Patient  
  
The door to Maria's room opened as Nurse Stacey wheeled Ricardo in. Maria's arm was in a massive bandage and she was on a monitor to make sure the internal bleeding didn't start again.  
  
"Have fun kiddies," said Nurse Stacey sarcastically as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Ricardo and Maria made sure the door was completely closed then turned to face each othe.  
  
"Do you hate me?" Ricardo,  
  
"No, Ricardo," said Maria solemnly. "But I want you to listen very carefully to what I say."  
  
Ricardo was all ears.  
  
"I'm worried about you. When I was with Derek, my judgment was clouded, and now I think yours is. You're angry, very angry at Antonio and Gabi, because they hurt you. But the way you're acting is wrong."  
  
"I know it is, Maria," he said.  
  
"Now I can't tell you what to do, but I think you know what needs to be done."  
  
They exchanged a meaningful look, and Ricardo nodded.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the hall, Eric and disappeared when he returned he held a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Oh thank you, Spencer," said Annie taking the flowers "I was meaning to get some for Maria."  
  
"So was I," he said taking them back.  
  
Suddenly Ricardo appeared.  
  
"Ricardo, we need to talk" said Gabi.  
  
"Fine, " he said as he followed Antonio and Gabi to a more private place.  
  
Annie turned to Eric and said "Thanks for looking out for Maria, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see her."  
  
"Nurse Stacey said I could go first, *Annie*," he said as he went in.  
  
"That's Mrs. Richards to you!" she yelled after him.  
  
  
  
Maria was surprised when she looked up and saw Eric instead of Annie enter the room.  
  
"Why Eric," she said still feeling awkward calling him by his first name, "are those for me?"  
  
"You bet," he said putting them in a vase. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."  
  
"Considering the circumstances, I'm alright," she said.  
  
After a moment Maria said. "You know, if it weren't for you, I might not be here."  
  
"I've seen injuries like yours, it's not *too* serious" he said smiling.  
  
"Still I'm thankful and glad you came with me. If I had been alone and Antonio and Gabi hadn't come."  
  
"Don't think about it," said Eric. "Just be glad you're okay."  
  
"I am" she said.  
  
  
  
Antonio and Gabi looked at Ricardo intently.  
  
"Ricardo, we have to annul or marriage," said Gabi.  
  
Ricardo didn't say a word, but his brown eyes did the talking.  
  
"I know you can't now, but do you think you can forgive us someday?" said Antonio.  
  
"Maybe, maybe someday," he said."  
  
  
  
It was a few hours later. At Cedar Oaks a nurse looked up from her desk.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to check myself in for a few months of psychiatric treatment."  
  
The Nurse looked surprised. Self-committed patients were rare.  
  
"Name?" she asked.  
  
"Ricardo Torres" 


	5. Thoughts

5 - Thoughts  
  
Maria was feeling more upbeat after Eric visited her. He had wanted to stay longer but had to return to the SBPD. She had rested for a few hours after he left, then her door opened.  
  
"Annie, it's great to see you!" she said. "You must have been waiting a long time,"  
  
"Yesh, well bit no wait is too long to see you." said Annie grinning.  
  
These were famous last words for poor Annie as Carmen suddenly rushed in.  
  
"Dios Mio, my Maria! I must speak to you alone!"  
  
"Wha-?" said Annie.  
  
"*Now* Annie!" said Carmen ushering her out of the door.  
  
"Boy," muttered Annie as the door closed behind her. "I'm gonna get my revenge with that Nurse Stacey and report her to the Medical Board, like Allie did to Mike on *Days Of Our Lives*!"  
  
Meanwhile inside Carmen spoke. "First of all, don't worry about your nephew Benjy- he's with Lupe." "But Mama he's not-" Carmen ignored her. "Oh, Maria the things I see for you in the cards!"  
  
"What do you see, Mama?" she said concerned.  
  
"I see a door opening Maria, but you will keep trying to shut it. I see danger."  
  
"Danger, I don't think I can take any more danger." Maria blood pressure skyrocketed.  
  
"Mi Hija, you must be careful!"  
  
Maria calmed down and her pressure dropped back to normal. "Trust me Mama, I'm never going to *not* be careful again."  
  
  
  
At Cedar Oaks Ricardo sat in the bed in his double room. He looked over at the bed of his roommate -a man who believed that the lives of the citizens of Sunset Beach were actually controlled by four gods named Aaron, Gary, Maggie, and Chris- and shook his head.  
  
".and I thought I was crazy," he said.  
  
But still he needed to be here. He remembered how he had shocked Antonio and Gabi when they returned to the loft. He had gone to a secret drawer and pulled out the annulment papers -which he had already singed. He had planed to end his marriage to Gabi all along.  
  
"I don't believe it, Ricardo," Gabi had said looking slowly at the papers.  
  
"Sign them," he had said bitterly.  
  
Gabi had looked at Antonio intently and signed the papers. "I *am* sorry Ricardo," she had said.  
  
"Just file the papers before I'm declared psychologically unfit," Ricardo said.  
  
Gabi and Antonio silently left, worried about Ricardo.  
  
Now Ricardo sat in this room and asked himself: "Can I ever forgive *myself*?"  
  
  
  
"I'm home!" Annie yelled to a seemingly empty house. "Not that anyone would care, Rose!" she yelled. "Hmm, no one," she muttered. "I'm going to take a hot bath and visit Maria tonight." She went up to her bedroom, where she heard strange noises coming from inside. "What the-?"  
  
She opened the door, which probably should have been locked and found Tobias and Olivia in her bed. 


	6. Maria and Annie

6 - Maria and Annie  
  
It was a few days later. Maria was walking along a street in Sunset Beach thinking to herself. She looked at the small bandage which was now on her arm and thought of Eric.  
  
"Hmm.. " she said smiling to herself.  
  
Suddenly a police car drove up stopped in front of her.  
  
"Eric!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Maria" he grinned. "Long time, no see."  
  
"What's been going on with you?" she asked. "Maria, you won't believe what's happened." "No tell," said Maria as Eric parked the car. She got into the other front seat.  
  
"Gregory Richards is alive," he Eric.  
  
Maria thought of Gregory and Ben, but only briefly.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yup. Annie found Olivia and Tobias in her bed. Tobias wasn't wearing his fake nose."  
  
"His fake nose?" Maria asked quizzically.  
  
"Yeah, get this. It turns out that Gregory was disguised as Tobias all along -and he told Olivia about it."  
  
"Then Olivia and Gregory still love each other," she said.  
  
"They do," he agreed. "Ruiz and I arrested Gregory for murder and Olivia for aiding and abetting a fugitive."  
  
"What does Annie think of all this?"  
  
"She couldn't be happier. She hated Gregory in the end."  
  
"I know," said Maria reflectively. "I have to go see her."  
  
"You're a great friend to her, Maria."  
  
"She's the best friend I have," she said.  
  
"I feel the same way about your brother," he said.  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"Do you want me to drop you off at the Richards' Mansion?" he asked after a while.  
  
"Yes," she said realizing that they had been looking at each other for quite some times..  
  
They drove to the mansion, but before Maria got out, Eric asked her a question. "Maria, would you like to get some dinner with me tonight? I thought we could, discuss Ricardo, -among other things."  
  
"All right Eric, that would be .nice" said Maria a little cautiously.  
  
"I'll pick you up from Carmen's at seven."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After he left, Maria rang the doorbell. Rose answered and called Annie down for her.  
  
"Maria!" said Annie hugging her careful not to hurt the arm. "Come upstairs."  
  
Upstairs in Annie's room the best friends talked.  
  
"I had Rose boil the sheets after I found Olivia and Gregory in them," Annie explained as they sat down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, Eric told me everything," said Maria.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Officer Spencer," Maria explained.  
  
"Oh," said Annie giving Maria a sly look.  
  
"*What*?" said Maria.  
  
"Nothing, oh nothing," said Annie pretending to dismiss it. "You know it's a great day Maria. Gregory and Olivia are in jail. AJ has gone to find Cole in Europe. That means that Trey can be raised by Cole and Caitlin."  
  
"It's unusual for you to be so happy about the Richards family, Annie."  
  
"Well I'm in great form Maria. Now that Gregory is behind bars, there's nothing he can do to me. You now I let that man get me down! Annie *Douglas* will never let that happen again!" She turned on the radio with the remote control. "Let's celebrate!" But instead of the dancing music she was expecting, a news flash was on instead.  
  
"This just in to KSUN. Gregory and Olivia Richards have escaped from the Orange County Penitentiary."  
  
Maria and Annie fell back on the bed in shock. 


	7. The Confession

7 - The Confession  
  
"I don't believe it," muttered Annie.  
  
"Neither do, I" said Maria.  
  
Annie sprung off the bed and into action. "That's it, Maria I'm not going to take this anymore. Annie Douglas is through with Gregory Richards!"  
  
"You mean-" Maria began.  
  
"Yes, Maria I'm calling my lawyer and suing for a divorce!"  
  
"I'm proud of your Annie, but what about your stocks?"  
  
"My dignity is more important that money -besides I will get them back. I've been married to him for over a year." Takes out her cell phone and dials. "Yes, this is Annie Douglas-Richards, soon to be Annie Douglas have him call me on my cell ASAP." She hangs up the phone triumphantly. "I feel good, Maria."  
  
"I'm glad you finally got yourself out of that situation, Annie."  
  
"So am I, Maria, so am I. You know I feel like getting out of the house. How's Ricardo by the way?"  
  
"There hasn't been much of change, unfortunately. He hates himself." She pauses. "Annie, if you like would you drop in on him for me? I'd do it myself, but I have to go across town and by Mama a special seasoning she needs for Ricardo's favorite dish. She's going to sneak it into him."  
  
"Sure, I'll go see him, for you." said Annie.  
  
"All right," they went downstairs, and parted their separate ways.  
  
Across town, Maria had just purchased the ingredient when she spotted an empty building. She approached it and ran her hand across it. "Why the architecture is beautiful, " she muttered. "It's the perfect place for-"  
  
"She's a beaut, ain't she?" Maria turned around and spotted an elderly gentleman standing behind her.  
  
"Why yes," said Maria wondering how long he has been there. "Very nineteenth century but seismically sturdy."  
  
"All she needs is some work" he continued. "Samson Muchcash" he said extending his hand.  
  
"Maria Torres, " she said shaking it.  
  
"Well, Miss Torres, looks like this building is being auctioned off this Saturday."  
  
Maria suddenly noticed the sign. Her face brightened. "It's is!" she said.  
  
"Well I feel sorry for those who want to buy it, I know a man -and let's just say he's pretty loaded." Muchcash shrugged and walked off.  
  
"I'm going to be at that auction," Maria said to herself.  
  
  
  
After Annie parked her car, she headed towards the entrance to Cedar Oaks when she ran into Jude.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said.  
  
"I have a friend who works here," he said.  
  
"Who Satan?" she said.  
  
"Ha ha, funny," he said. "You're cute Annie."  
  
"And you're annoying," she said.  
  
She went in and asked to see Ricardo. Soon after the nurse closed the door behind her. Soon Annie and Ricardo were deep in conversation.  
  
"So your roommate thinks that a god named Aaron runs this town -and that Sean Richards is his son?"  
  
"Yeah, can you believe that Annie!" said Ricardo.  
  
They enjoyed a hearty laugh over that. "You know, Annie there's something I have to tell you," said Ricardo.  
  
Annie still laughing over Ricardo's roommate said "And what? What's that, Ricardo?"  
  
"I like you Annie." 


	8. The First Date

8 - The First Date  
  
Annie stared at Ricardo for a few seconds before she spoke.  
  
"Do you know what you're saying, Ricardo?"  
  
"Yes," he said, "I do."  
  
"But Gabi-" she said bewildered.  
  
"I don't love Gabi, I never did," he said. "I was in love with being in love, not with her." "But the wedding-" Annie protested.  
  
"I've always been a ladies man. I wanted to have something different. I wanted to know what it was like to have a family, a *wife*."  
  
"But why Gabi?" Annie asked.  
  
"She -she was there. I did the same with Paula -but things didn't work out."  
  
"I can't believe this," said Annie. "You -you like me."  
  
"It's true" he said.  
  
"But -but how do I know that Ricardo? You just said yourself that you were a ladies man. How do *I* know that I'm not just another Paula, or a Gabi? Or what about all the other women before them? And Ricardo, you're still getting over Gabi's betrayal. I care about you too much to do that to you. It's too soon. "  
  
"Does that mean-?" he began.  
  
Annie started backing towards the door. "Look Ricardo, I can't risk having another relationship like I did with Gregory. I need you to prove to me that this time it's real."  
  
She exited, leaving Ricardo to mull over his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Eric grinned at himself in his bathroom mirror and sprayed another few drops of his cologne. "You look, *good*," he said. He glanced over at the flowers waiting for Maria. "I'm going to sweep you off your feet Maria, just like you deserve."  
  
  
  
Maria looked in the full-length mirror in her bedroom at Carmen's. She adjusted her sky blue dress. "Why am I making such a fuss over how I look?" she wondered. "I'm just going out with Eric to talk about Ricardo." She shook her head, not allowing herself to think any more thoughts as Benjy came in.  
  
"Maria," said the little boy, still getting used to calling her that "You look pretty."  
  
"Why thank you, Benjy" she said.  
  
"Are you going on a date?" he asked.  
  
"Umm.. not exactly, honey," she said.  
  
But Benjy smiled at her with a knowing child's intuition.  
  
  
  
Eric and Maria had just ordered. As the waiter went away Eric laughed.  
  
"I bet you thought I would pick you up in the police car."  
  
"Well the thought did cross my mind that you would 'arrest' me," said Maria not realizing how flirtatious she was being.  
  
"I wouldn't mind keeping you all for myself."  
  
Maria blushed and ducked her head. Suddenly a violinist appeared.  
  
"Let's dance," said Eric taking Maria's hand.  
  
Surprised, and charmed, Maria complied.  
  
"You know, Maria," Eric said as they danced, "I know it's very soon after your divorcee from Ben, but I have to tell you that I'm attracted to you."  
  
"I'm attracted to you, too Eric -and I can't believe how fast it's happening," said Maria.  
  
"Neither can I," he said and they turned around.  
  
Maria couldn't believe what she had just said. It was all true. *But I should keep fighting it she thought. I can't allow myself to be hurt again*. "Eric I can't do this, "she said sitting down.  
  
"Maria," he said following her. "We don't have to rush into anything I know it has hasn't been long."  
  
"I *can't*," she said stubbornly as she grabbed her things and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Eric ran after her, just as the waiter arrived with their food. 


	9. The Auction

9 - The Auction  
  
"Maria wait!" cried Eric as he followed her out of the restaurant.  
  
Suddenly a taxicab appeared. As Maria jumped into it she cried "I'm sorry Eric, but I just can't do things like this right now!"  
  
Eric's hand had just grazed the door handle of the cab when it drove away. "Don't think this is over, Maria," he said.  
  
  
  
It was Saturday. At the auction Samson Muchcash run into Maria. "Miss Torres, you're interested in this building?"  
  
"Why yes," she said. When Maria had received a large divorce settlement with Ben, she has vowed she would put it to good use.  
  
"Well good luck," he said. "You'll need it, " he muttered walking away.  
  
  
  
*Strange*, Maria thought.  
  
Suddenly Eric showed up behind her.  
  
"Hi, Maria," he said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I came to support you, Maria."  
  
"You shouldn't have come," she insisted. Before any more could be said, the auction began.  
  
  
  
Maria and Muchcash were the last two contenders in the auction. Maria had just made a high bid when Muchcash made a higher one.  
  
"Going.. Going." said the auctioneer.  
  
In that short moment Maria looked into the audience. Her eyes met Eric's and they locked. Maria turned away and made a very high bet.  
  
"Going. Going. gone!" said the auctioneer. "Sold to Maria Torres!"  
  
Joy swelled up in Maria. "I did it! I did it!" she screamed.  
  
Eric ran up to the stage and gave Maria a big hug.  
  
"Congratulations," he said.  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments. Eric leaned closer to Maria and she pulled away.  
  
"Thank you, Eric." She said as she walked off to sign the papers.  
  
Eric looked after her.  
  
  
  
That night, Maria sat at her desk going over some figures. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Miss Torres?" said a voice.  
  
"This is she," said Maria. "Who is this?"  
  
"It's Samson Muchcash.." "How did you get this phone number?" she demanded.  
  
"Never mind that-" he said."  
  
"No, I want to know how you got it."  
  
"From your mother's business cards," he said.  
  
"Well what do you want?"  
  
"We need to talk about the building. I want to buy it from you."  
  
"Mr. Muchcash-"  
  
"Name your price," he insisted.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Muchcash, but if you wanted the building *that* badly, you should have overbid me at the auction.  
  
"To tell you the truth," he admitted sheepishly. "I didn't count on anyone else having enough money to outbid me. I may be rich, but I'm cheapskate."  
  
"That's not my fault," said Maria.  
  
"Look I *have* to have that building!" he insisted.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. Don't call here again unless you want to see my mother." Maria hung up on him.  
  
"Okay, Maria," said Muchcash. "You wanna play rough, I'll play rough." 


	10. Annie

10 - Annie  
  
The doorbell rang at Carmen's house. Maria was there alone.  
  
"That must the accountant," said Maria.  
  
She opened the door to find Eric standing there.  
  
"What is it, Eric? You know Ricardo's making progress."  
  
"I'm not here to talk about Ricardo, Maria. I'm here to talk about us."  
  
"There *is* no *us*, Eric."  
  
"I know, and I want to know where we stand."  
  
Maria sighed. "I am attracted to you, Eric. But I'm not ready for a relationship right now -or anytime for a while."  
  
"I understand that, Maria. But I also know that you're dwelling on the past -and that you need to move on with your life."  
  
"Well I'm just not ready to, so you can stop waiting Eric. Why don't you get to know Nancy better."  
  
Nancy was a friend of Eric's that he had dated on and off during the years. Although he enjoyed spending time with her, there was no spark like there was with Maria. But Maria just wasn't giving him the time of day, and he was beginning to wonder if she ever would.  
  
"Goodbye, Maria," he said as he turned around and walked off.  
  
"It's for your own good, and mine," said Maria as she sadly closed the door.  
  
  
  
At Maria's building, two construction workers were doing some minor retrofitting when they came across the gas box.  
  
"Man I bet this gas hasn't been turned on in y*ears*," said one.  
  
"It's gonna be pretty unstable when it gets turned on," Said the other The building will have to be detoxicated "  
  
"We better call Miss Torres," said the first.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Cedar Oaks. Ricardo was in the reading room when Jude wandered in.  
  
"Hey," said Jude.  
  
"Are you visiting someone?" said Ricardo.  
  
"Well I was going to visit my friend, but he had a doctor's appointment. You?"  
  
"I'm a patient," said Ricardo.  
  
This didn't brother Jude at all. "I'm Jude Cavanaugh."  
  
"Ricardo Torres."  
  
"Say, Ricardo, do you know an Annie Douglas-Richards?"  
  
Ricardo's ears perked up at Annie's name.  
  
"Yes," he said cautiously.  
  
"Thought so," said Jude amused. "She has quite a reputation."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" said Ricardo.  
  
"Annie's attractive and everything, but she's just very well *Annie*."  
  
"Look," said Ricardo. "Annie may not always do the right thing but she's still a good person. My sister Maria and I both know that."  
  
"Okay, forget it I'm sorry," said Jude. *Of course, Torres, he's Maria's brother Ben's ex-wife*, Jude thought.  
  
Ricardo was deep in thought. Something had just clicked in his head.  
  
Meanwhile Annie stood unseen in the doorway smiling. She had heard everything.  
  
Maria was eating at a café when she heard a familiar voice talking on a cell phone. It was Nancy, Eric's friend.  
  
"Yes, that will be *two* tickets.." Nancy was saying. "Yes, four weeks from today. The other person coming with me?... Eric Spencer" 


	11. Danger

11 - Danger  
  
It was four weeks later. The building had gotten it's minor remodeling, the artworks were inside, the security was guarding. It was opening day for the *Far Shore Art Gallery*. Maria, after getting some advice, had named it that, for being on the outskirts of town.  
  
She woke up the morning expecting to feel excited. But although she did, there was a twang of sadness in her heart. She thought about Eric. *Today he goes on the cruise with Nancy *.  
  
"I did the right thing," she said softy to herself as she slipped into her bathrobe. It was her last day living at Carmen's so she had to step around boxes in her bedroom.  
  
Maria got to the Gallery three hours before the opening. She was surprised to see Annie there all as well.  
  
"Annie, what are you doing here so early?" she asked.  
  
"To spend some time will you," said Annie. "We really don't see enough of each other."  
  
"I know" said Maria.  
  
"I think that should change," said Annie.  
  
"Here's an update on the Richards for you, Maria." Annie laughed amused. "AJ found Cole. Cole and Caitlin were supposed to go on a romantic cruise today but it got delayed."  
  
"It *did*?" said Maria.  
  
"Yup," said Annie.  
  
Somehow, Maria knew it was the same cruise Eric has a ticket for. "Well, that's too bad for Cole and Caitlin," she said although she didn't feel *too* badly. "At least things are working out for them."  
  
"And for me too," said Annie. "Maria, can I move in with you?"  
  
Maria would be living in an apartment right above the Gallery. "Oh Annie, I'd *love* to be roommates again."  
  
"Okay, let me go and get my things. I'll be right back!" she said.  
  
  
  
A half-hour before things were to begin -a crowd had assembled outside. It included Ricardo, Gabi, Antonio, Jude, Carmen, Benjy, and Ben and Meg -who were back from Venice.  
  
"I'm so happy that things are going well for Maria," said Meg.  
  
"Me too, Meg," said Ben. "And of course things are perfect for us." He kissed her passionately.  
  
"Uncle Ben, Aunt Meg, when can we go inside?" Benjy asked.  
  
"Soon Benjy," said Ben. "Soon."  
  
Meanwhile a dark figure saw that Maria would be alone in the art Gallery until it opened. He did what he had been paid to do and left.  
  
Ten minutes later, Maria was feeling quite dizzy. "I forgot to eat breakfast," she muttered. "Left me go find something upstairs."  
  
Ignoring the coughing fit that she was starting to have, Maria stubbornly continued up the stairs. She only seemed to be feeling worse, however.  
  
"No, I am *not* going to get sick today!" she swore determined.  
  
Meanwhile outside, the crowd was getting restless. More time had passed than Maria had thought. "Where's my Mi Hija?" said Carmen. "I'm getting worried. Something is very wrong!" She tried to run past the security guards but they held her back.  
  
"If Miss Torres is not out in ten minutes, we'll go get her,' one said.  
  
"She gave us explicit instructions not to go inside. She has something very special planned,:" the other said. Suddenly a police car drove up. *I'm in time* came the thought.  
  
"Shouldn't Maria be out here," said the voice after he parked and came up to the front.  
  
"She should be," said the first guard.  
  
Eric flashed his badge. "Well I'm going in."  
  
The guards tried to stop him, but he ran past. They shrugged. "Well he can deal with Miss Torres," they muttered.  
  
Meanwhile inside, Eric looked on the first floor. "Maria! Maria!" He called. "But it's stuffy in here," he said. Something compelled him to go upstairs. He opened the door to one room and yelled: "Maria!" he ran to her.  
  
She wasn't breathing. 


	12. The Rescue

12 - The Rescue  
  
"Oh my God! Maria!" Eric cried over her lifeless body. He felt like someone was ripping him into shreds. Immediately he began CPR.  
  
Within a minute, he had managed to revive her. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Eric," she muttered.  
  
"Shh, Maria," he said. "Don't say a word just rest." He began to carry her out of there. He turned towards the hallway to his horror he was met with flames.  
  
"Damn why didn't I bring my radio from the car!" he said. Eric began to cough. "I've gotta get you out of here, Maria,' he said. He coughed some more. "This is more than just a fire.  
  
Eric managed to fight his way downstairs, coughing all the way. He was losing his strength. There were two things to do. He could try to run with Maria and possibly save them both, or he could absolutely save Maria. The choice was simple.  
  
He took the roll away table he spotted and placed Maria on it. He tied her down with his belt. When his last ounce of strength he pushed her towards the exit. He saw her roll out the door and he collapsed.  
  
  
  
Outside the security guards were bewildered as the table rolled out, they caught it. "Someone call 911 she's barely conscious!" the second one yelled.  
  
"There's smoke coming out of that building!" yelled Annie. "Spencer is inside!"  
  
Within minutes Eric was rescued and both were rushed to the hospital.  
  
  
  
At the hospital, Carmen, Antonio, Ricardo, Annie, and Gabi were in the waiting room. Ricardo turned to Antonio and Gabi.  
  
"I have something to tell both of you," said Ricardo to Antonio and Gabi.  
  
They turned to him. Carmen, who sensed she should leave, walked off.  
  
"Well you both now I've made a lot of progress in the past five weeks. In more ways than one."  
  
They look at him. "What do you want to say, Ricardo?"  
  
"I forgive you, both of you," said Ricardo.  
  
Tears well up in Antonio and Gabi's eyes. "Ricardo, thank you so much," Gabi.  
  
"We both know how hard this must have been for you. All of us have had to struggle," siad Antonio.  
  
Ricardo smiled at them.  
  
"Let's get some coffee," said Gabi.  
  
After they had left Annie turned to Ricardo.  
  
"I'm glad you could finally forgive them," she said.  
  
"It was hard, but I finally healed enough to do so," he said.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you, Ricardo," said Annie.  
  
"Me first, please Annie," he said.  
  
"Go ahead," she said grinning.  
  
"I know, the difference, between you and the other women Annie. It's that I still feel how I do about you -even though I know about everything you did to the Richards family."  
  
"You found out!" said Anne aghast.  
  
"Calm down, Annie, word gets around." said Ricardo. "Gabi and Paula both hurt me, too, but my feelings changed for them. They haven't for you. That doesn't mean I condone what you did, but I still like you."  
  
"I feel the same way about you, Ricardo. And I was there the day you stood up to Jude for me."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Maria, weaning oxygen gear, was wheeled out by Nurse Stacey.  
  
"Maria!" exclaimed Ricardo and Annie.  
  
" I have to see Eric!" she cried. 


	13. New Beginnings

13 - New Beginnings  
  
Ricardo and Annie stared at Maria a little bewildered. She didn't even say hi to them!  
  
Nurse Stacey glared at Ricardo and Annie. "She doesn't want you okay!' she snapped as she wheeled Maria off.  
  
"I hate her," said Annie of Nurse Stacey.  
  
:So do I," said Ricardo.  
  
In Eric's room Maria sat in her wheelchair holding his hand. He was unconscious. Maria looked at his life support tearfully.  
  
"You have to wake up, Eric, you *have* to," she said.  
  
Suddenly Nancy came in the door.  
  
"Nancy" said Maria not too happily.  
  
"Hi, Maria," she said returning the tone. She looked at Eric. "Stupid fool," she said. "If he had only said yes, he wouldn't be here now."  
  
"If he had only said 'yes' to what?" Maria asked.  
  
"To going on the cruise with me. Even though it was delayed, he still would have been at the pier with me, instead of *here*."  
  
"Why didn't he say yes?" Maria asked.  
  
"Because of *you*. He said that although he was giving you some time alone, that he was not giving up on you -and that he wasn't interested in me."  
  
"He said that," said Maria with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, go figure," said Nancy.  
  
"You know, Nancy," said Maria turning back towards her. "You're rather rude. You don't care about Eric. You only care about yourself!"  
  
Furious, Nancy stormed out of the hospital room.  
  
"Please wake up, Eric," said Maria.  
  
Slowly his eyes opened. "Maria," he whispered.  
  
"Shh.. it's your turn to just rest" she said.  
  
  
  
Over the next two days, the police had found and arrested a man. It turned out the Muchcash had hired him to start a slow gas leak on opening day and a fire that would kill Maria so that he could purchase the building from her family.  
  
Muchcash was found trying to flee to Mexico and arrested.  
  
Olivia and Gregory were rumored to be in Europe.  
  
Gabi and Antonio announced a wedding date.  
  
Annie and Ricardo started to date.  
  
The insurance would cover everything that happened to the Gallery and it was set to reopen in two months.  
  
As for Maria and Eric, after those two days, they were both released from the hospital  
  
They sat in a field under the moonlight holding hands.  
  
"I still can't believe that you refused to go with Nancy," Maria said.  
  
"I told you I would wait, and that I would never give up," said Eric.  
  
"Eric, I shouldn't have shut you out. It's true I was hurting but that was no reason to treat you the way I did."  
  
"Don't think about that any more, Maria," he said stroking her hair.  
  
"All I want to do is concentrate on *now*, and not live in the past ever again," she whispered.  
  
Eric leaned over and they kissed. Somehow in that moment both knew that this new beginning would never end.  
  
THE END 


End file.
